Rewrite ${(4^{4})(4^{-7})}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Solution: ${ (4^{4})(4^{-7}) = 4^{4-7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{4})(4^{-7})} = 4^{-3}} $